A New Face or is it?
by FanFreader
Summary: A college student finds herself in the streets of New York. How and why is she there. With the help of the TMNT, she'll get her answers. But she may not like what she hears.
1. Prologue

Author's Note:

Hello thanks to everyone who has reviewed and/or read my story. Don't worry I am still going to post the story up. I'm sorry it has taken so for the update but college life and some plot holes I found in the story have kept me away.

I promise that I will write the whole story, I already have the whole outline for it, its just writing it down that is going slow. I admit, writing isn't my strongest point, so updates may be slow.

I rewrote the chapters that are up, don't worry I didn't change to much of them. Just a few changes here and there. This same will probably be seen on the first chapter. Thanks once again for all who have read this story.

Also would like to note that the Turtles do not belong to me. I am not calming the turtles are mine nor am (or want to) making money off of this story. I am just a fan who is writing a story because I luv the turtles.

* * *

**PROLOGUE:**

A women in her late twenties was walking fast, she had a mischievous grim from ear to ear. Her subject was finally ready for testing. A older man came running to her side, "The cure is ready, Doctor."

"It's about time! How long does it take you idiots to get the cure ready. The subject has been here for three days. With the rate I pay, I should fire all your asses."

He made a slight cringe. Now walking faster to take the lead, he lead her to a room that read "37B". "This is where we place it," fear was heard from his voice.

Room 37B was small with walls and floor painted snow white. The room was empty except for a table in the middle with a terrified girl on it. One could tell that this room has seen may horrors. The doctor walk up to the fearful girl, with hungry eyes.

"How are you?" she said kindly, but her eyes betray her kindness.

The girls looks at her with fear and tears falling down her face. "W-Where am I! What d-d-do you want with m-me? And w-why do you . . . .

"SILENCE!", she cuts off the girl. "Now," gestured to her nameless assistant to come and looks at the girl once more, "I have a . . . 'cure' that needs testing and you my dear have just volunteered."

"Here you go Doctor," he places a syringe into her hand. It contain purple-ish color liquid that seem to have an earthly glow to it.

"No NO _NO_", she screamed. Tying as hard as she could to break free from her bondage, but to no avail. She was wasn't going anywhere. Screaming till her voice die out "HELP HELP! She's a MAD women someone HELP." Sadly no one could hear the girl's cry for help.

"Scream all you want child," she said amused, "no one will help, no one _hears_ you." The Doctor slowly injects the fowl liquids into her body; her assistant with concern in his eyes. The girl screams even louder.

The liquid circulates through her body, whatever this 'cure' was to perform, it did not do its duties. The Doctor looks upon the body as its skins turns to a dark gray color. Who know what the liquids is doing to her insides. Finally the girl takes one more agonizing scream and closers her eyes . . . she is dead.

"It seems to be another failure", her assistant said as if it were some kind of science fair project. "What to you want to do with the body", turning to the doctor.

"I don't care!", glaring eyes at another fail experiment. "Get the clean up crew. Tell them to dump it where ever they want it." She storms off to the door till her assistant stops her.

"Doctor Sanderson", only using her full name when she was extremely mad. "Subjects E-33 is ready, do you wish for us to retrieve it?"

"NO you IDIOT", yelling at her assistant with death in her eyes " what are we going to experiment on them if this 'cure' was a FALURE! We have had too much failures, I'm going with a different plain B. Keep watch of it and bring it when plain B is ready."

The assistant's could never look her straight in the face. Looking at the ground he asked "What good will plain B do? Even if it does work, there is no way to know if the effects will last. What we're doing isn't good, we should go bac-

"I didn't ask for your _opinion_, did I. Keep watch over E-22, and bring it when plain B is realy! Is that understood!

"Yes Doctor", he said and as he left he thought, w_hat have I become . . . maybe Jason right about her . . ._

She looked at the table where the girls body lay. "Soon E-22, your body will be on that table and you will give me hope while I take you life." She left the room laughing, as is someone told her the funnies joke


	2. What a Terrible Day

**What a Terrible Day:**

"That'll be $10.95 . . . ok out of 20. Your change is $9.05, have a nice day."

She said with a fake smile and a wave of her hand as if she cared. You couldn't tell if she wanted to be there are not. However her brown eyes gave her away.

If eyes could talk hers would said "I'm tired, go away! I don't like it here and I don't want to deal with you." She stared at the ceiling wishing to go home.

"I wouldn't have taken this job if I didn't need the money" she thought "the hours are too late for me. Pullman may be small, but you would have thought there was at least one job that had some _decent _hours!"

"CYNTHIA! Its 10:95 clock out already. I an NOT paying over time!" The voice shook her out of her thoughts. The voice belong to her manager. He was a white, pretty young and average size man. He had blue eyes and dirty blonde hair that was slick back. He was the type that took working very serious, I guess that's how one gets to be a manager.

"George, you aren't even paying me; Safeway is! But I am happy to leave. I'm tired, I want to go home, and I have a test to study for." Cynthia said.

"Whatever just clock out!" George said with a huff. She left without looking back, with a smile from ear to ear.

Cynthia was short girl, she could easily past as a 16 year old but was actually 18 years old. She had lite brown skin, black hair that reach to her shoulders, and was a short person. She usually was full of energy anytime of the day, but a lot of late night studying has been sucking the energy right out her. I guess that it could happen to any college student. She left Safeway and started walking towards the bus stop.

"I hate working late! I'm just glad spring break is coming soon. I fell bad that my sister has to pick me up. I'm a 18 year old who CAN"T drive. That's sad." A light but cold wind started to blow, she shivered. "I hate the working late and I hate the dark!"

Truth could be said about the late night shift, but Cynthia didn't really hate the dark. In fact, she love it. It could creep her out from time to time, but the night always brought peace to her. It was the time of day that everything just slow down, when she could just relax. However for the past couple of months she has been getting this felling that someone has been watching her, following her, especially at night. At first she though it was her imagination, but the felling wouldn't leave her. She talked to friends about this situation and even started to sleep with the lights on. It got worse, to the point where she avoid the dark whenever possible.

She reach the bus stop. As she sat on the bench she look from side to side. "There's that feeling again. It's only 11:05 the bus doesn't come until 30 more minutes!" Panic started to rise in her. "That's it I'm waiting in Safeway, where its warm and _safe_." She got up and started to power walk towards Safeway. That feeling seem to follow her more so that night; panic turn into fear.

"It fells like its right behind me!" she though. "That feeling never felt this close before. Its just my imagination just my imagination." she kept chanting like something would happen. "Lord I know You never give us the spirit of fear so I shouldn't be afraid. But this is way beyond fear." She started to walk slower. "This is ridicules! There is nothing behind ME!" Then she stop and slowly turn around to show herself that there was nothing to fear. Every fiber in her body scream at her to run, don't look back; she made a 180 degree turn.

Nothing was there. Her heart was ready to jump right out of her. She started to laugh. A weakly "Hehehe" came out.

"See their was nothing there, I'm just probably more scared today because i let my friends talk me in to watching Friday the 13th. Next time anyone wants me to watch an "R" rated I'm just going to say NO." She turned to walk towards Safeway. Her eyes and mouth widen, and a loud gasp escaped her lips.

Safeway was gone! She was no longer standing on the sidewalk, but in an alleyway. Dirty, ugly, 100 year old looking brick walls surround her. They were cover in all types of graffiti, the ones that stood out the most were dragons painted in the color purple. The walls weren't the only ugly thing around; there was a trash litter all over the place. Beer bottles, cigarettes, food, toys, you name it they had it.

The weather did not make the alleyway any more welcoming, it was raining with lighting and thunder. It was only after the shock started to wear off, did she fell the rain upon her face.

"Where am I!" tears started to form. She grabbed her phone and dialed her sister. "Come on Amy pick up the phone. PickuppickuppickupPICKUP!"

A voice that wasn't her sister's answered. "Hello?" said a deep voice

"Hello? Why do you have my sisters phone? Where is Amy!" her voice fill her confusion and fear.

"I'm sorry but you must have the wrong number, my name is John and i don't know any Amy's" he said calmly

"NO this is MY SISTER'S phone. Liar! Theft! Let me talk to my sister!"

"I don't need to put up with YOU! Psycho!" he said with a venomous voice and hanged up.

She called everyone on her phone list. It ended up the same way as John (some used more _colorful _vocabulary than other) or a machine voice stated that she had the wrong number or it was disconnected. She couldn't reach any of her friends or family, she sat down against the brick wall and cried. Not knowing what else to do, but let the rain numb her. Noises of the city began to fell her ears. Dogs and cats fighting each other or among their own kind. Cars, yelling, fighting, and other noises that sounded foreign to her. It was only the sound of guns going off that snap her back into reality.

"Holy Crap!" she jump up and ran out of the alleyway. Running on pure instinct, she ran until she felt far away from the gun noises. She looked around her surrounds; this part of town seem to be more quite. She took a few steps forward and stop at a two story building.

"The Second Time Around. . . . maybe there is someone there who can help me?" Looking into the store for human life, she didn't notice a stranger approaching her. His eyes full of rage

"So coming back for more?" the man's voice froze Cynthia with fear. "If ya think ya can capture anymore of my bros, than you dead wrong! Where's Don?" the voice spoke with hatred.

Cynthia turn around and screamed, but nothing came out. Standing before her was a turtle man. He was dark green with a blood red mask tied around his eyes. Taller than her by a couple of inches; two weapons within each hand (they look like some sort of gardening tools of death to her) and death look in his eyes. Before he could open his mouth again; she ran, as fast as her legs could take her.

"Those gun noise are looking much safer now," she though. Running with all her might, she knew the "thing" would catch her to her. She could hear his footsteps coming closer and closer. "I'll never be able to outrun him! I need to find a group of people. Crap! Where is everyone!" She started to trier.

"HELP. Someone HELP ME! PLEASE! HELP!

Than all of sudden a man jump out of no where. Cynthia cry for joy, someone hear her and was coming to help! Her joy turn in to terror once she realized that this "man" was another turtle; and this one had swords. She made a sharp right turn, almost falling in the process. Now she had two turtles following her. Turning her head to see how close they were to her, she step on a empty beer bottle. BANG! She fell on her back and hitting her head against the cold hard cement. Her vision became black she could hardly move. All she could do was hear.

"Let me at her Leo!"

"Cool down Raph! She's hurt already"

"Oh now what! Are we carrying for kidnappers! She has Don somewhere!

"I know! But she won't be able to tell us anything if she is _dead_!"

"Whatever"

She felt herself being pick up, her limbs started to go numb. Their voices seem to get further and further away, and then nothing.


	3. Where to Put You

**WHERE TO PUT YOU:**

A young red headed women was washing dishes; she seem pretty upset and let her frustration on them. Her. name was April O'Neil, and the cause of her frustration was Casey Jones. A few hours ago they had dinner together, before he left to bash some purple dragon heads; April had ask him to throw any food he had left over and put the dishes in the sink. Sadly, he thought April had a food dispenser and tried to shove the food down the drain. He left before April could reprimand him.

"OH! Casey Jones!" she said. She's been in the kitchen for hours, trying to get most of the food out of her drain. She move to the dishes when her efforts became futile. She would call the plumber tomorrow.

"_Tick, tick, tick." _The sound came from her living room. April stop what she was doing and went towards the sound. She already knew who it could be. She unlock her living room window and pull it up. There stood the turtle Raphael.

"Hey Raph," she said with a smile

"Hey April. We need ya to open your door, Leo is waiting outside," he said

"Why doesn't he just climb through the window?"

"You'll see," he left before April could question him more.

She headed downstairs to her shop, questions filling in her head. Why couldn't Leo use the window like always, was he hurt? She unlock her door, and in a whisper call out for Leo's name. Seconds latter Leo landed right beside her and she made a small yep.

"Leonardo! Don't do that, you know-" she stop at mid sentence when she saw a girl in Leo's arms. "Who is she? Is she alright?"

"She's the owner of a research center . . . we think she might know where Don is," Leo said and look down at the ground when he mention Don's name.

"Oh," she said in pain. Donatello has been missing for the pass five days, he was last seen by Raph and Leo during their last stake out. Donnie was like a younger brother to her. She knew Leo was blaming himself for Donatello's disappearance. April hated when Leo blame himself, it only brings him guilt and pain. She knew it wasn't his fault, although he would never see it that way. Her attention was focus on the girl once more.

"What happen to her?"

"She-" but before Leo finish, he was interrupted by Raph.

"Da idiot tried ta runaway from us and slip on a beer bottle, of all things. She gona be in a lot more pain if she done anything to Donnie." Raph looked at the girl and sneered.

They final went inside when Leo pointed out that two turtles with an unconscious girl might look bad. They enter her store and as they headed up stairs to her house, April ask them how Mikey was doing.

"He's still sick," Leo answered, ". . . and worrying about Don isn't helping at all."

Mikey got sick a few days back, he wasn't there with his brothers on their last mission. When he found out that Don was missing, he wanted to help look for him. Splinter, his father, told him no, that he wasn't well enough to go. That he could hurt himself in the process. This, however didn't stop Mikey from trying to sneak out of the Lair to help.

When they reach her living room, Leo place the girl on the coach. They all stood their staring at the girl afraid that she might wake up at any moment.

While Raph grab something to drink from April's fridge, Leo explained to her what happen five days back. April didn't get the whole story when she found out that Don was missing; Leo promised to tell her the next time they meet. Raph came back during the middle of the story, making comments here and there; which annoyed Leo a bit.

"But how do you know it was her and is Don at the research center?" April asked.

"His shell cell was left near her building and she has a pretty sketchy pass. Plus she has another building in the ghetto parts of the city." It's a lot more protected than it should be. Its were we think she might have Donnie, there is no way she could hit him at the research center. Me and Raph are going infiltrate it tomorrow."

"Don't forget Casey, he's comin' too." stated Raph. "By the way April, what happen ta da sink?"

"Casey. Jones." Raph laugh at her answer while Leo tried not to smile, but failed.

"Well, we should head back," he headed towards the girl, "we can ask her question once she wakes up." Leo picks her up and headed out when Raph's voice stop him.

"CRAP!"

"What happen Raph!" Leo said worriedly

"The damn sun is coming out!"

The story must have took longer than Leo had anticipated. This was bad, Leonardo knew that daylight was against them. Sure he and Raph could get into the sewers without being notice, but they had someone with them. There was a good chance that they would get spotted; what's worse was that is girl was well known. If anyone reported a giant turtle taking this particularly young women into the sewers, he bet his shell the police would get involved. He wasn't about to take that chance, but where to put her; WHERE?

"April?" He turn and look at her. He couldn't believe what he was about to ask her. "Um . . . is it all right that she stays with you? Its too risky to take her down the sewers." Leo held his breath.

". . . Sure" she said, understanding the circumstance, but a bit worry about it. Keeping her here wasn't that much of a problem, she could take care of herself. Its when she wakes up, how was she going to stop her from running or better yet yelling for help.

"WHAT! We can't jus' leave her-"

"Raph its too dangerous! It'll do us more harm by bring her down the sewers"

"I can take care of myself," April cut in, "plus Casey will be here." _Because he owns me money for the cost of a plumber_, she thought to herself.

"Whatever" Raph said, knowing that they were both right.

Leo, Raph, and April stood for a few seconds wondering how they were going to keep her there. Finally they decided to tie her up to a chair and place her in April's room. April didn't like the idea of it, but what else were they to do. Raph on the other hand didn't mind it at all. In fact, both Leo and April told him to back off and let them handle.

"What the hell did I do?" Raph asked as they headed home.

"Come on, Raph. You were cutting off her circulation! What did I say about keep her _alive_."

"Hey! She would have lived; jus' wanted ta make sure she wasn't gonna move."

Leo rolled his eyes. Still it worried him having that girl with April. What if she was stronger than they though she was?

"Hey Raph, go back to the Lair without me. I'm going t-"

"Hold up! I know what ya thinking and i'm comin' with ya."

"Fine." Leo said, knowing that arguing wasn't going to do any good.

Leo called Splinter and told him they were staying with April for the day and why.

_I hope April doesn't think we see her as weak, we both know that she could handle herself_. _But __it doesn't feel right leaving._

Leo and Raph headed back to April's.


	4. 5 Days Ago

**5 DAYS AGO**

DON'S POV

"Any luck Don?" Leo ask as he lead over me.

"Not yet. None of these people's records indicate any associated with Bishop."

"Alright, keep looking Don". Leo patted my shoulder and left; he probably when into the dojo to practice his swords.

Just a few weeks ago my brothers and I just destroyed another one of Bishop's bases. The destruction of those bases always saddens me. Oh don't get me wrong, I can't stand Bishop, its the technology I hate to see destroyed. Bishop maybe insane, but he has great taste in technology. At least I can salvage some of it after a battle. Although we won, our victory was short lived. Mikey told us some disturbing news when we came back to the lair that night.

"Um you guys, I got some bad news," I could hear Mikey from my lab

"What? Did ya miss your favorite cartoon show?" Raph said jokingly. A disapproving grunt came from Mikey, Raph must have taken the remote.

"Well that too, but Bishop totally had some help! He had an evil sidekick, just like the villains in my comic books!"

Bishop had help? Bishop never has help. I left my invention and headed towards the living room. It was one of those times that I wish Mikey was playing one of his jokes.

"What are you talking about Michelangelo?" Leo said. I could tell he didn't believe him.

All eyes fell upon Mikey.

"Remember when all those dudes that overtook us at the base, and you guys ditch me."

"No duh genius that happen only few hours ago. And we didn't ditch ya, ya idiot. Ya ran the other direction when we called your name!" Leo glared at Raph, he wanted Mikey to finish his story.

"Anyway as you guys _ditch_ me, I ran into a hallway. I, a lone turtle, venturing out into the unknown without his bros. Man, I felt like a rat in a maze". Mikey paused for a moment and look around. We try not to use the 'rat' examples, seeing how our father is one.

"I could hear some of Bishop's men, so I had to enter one of the rooms."

Mikey went on explaining how the room was "totally high tech". From his description, I envision a lightly dimmed circular room. With half of it cover with screens and the other half with computers hard drives of some sort. It seems most of the light came from the computer screens, and a circular railing above the room, where Mikey was. Mikey said that Bishop was staring intently at the screens, while on the phone.

"So what did he say?" Raph asked.

"Well . . ." Mikey looked at the ground.

It seems that Mikey only hear half of what Bishop had said. He had to keep a certain amount of distance between himself and Bishop if he didn't want to get caught. So it became hard to hear when he had to back off.

"Bishop said 'Thank you for the help . . . I know I will . . . of bargain . . . Doctor . . . don't worry I will . . . after I . . . the mutants . . . won't your help". Mikey tried to imitate Bishop; it was a horrible, but kind of funny.

"Ya probably didn't understand him Mike." Raph said

"I agree. Bishops never works with partners. Leo?" The look on Leo's eyes was telling me he was taking into consideration of what Mikey had said.

"We should at least look into this . . ."

Right there and then, Raph and Leo got into a fight about what Mikey had said. Leo stated that we should be safe than sorry. Raph went on and told Leo he worries too much and how Mikey wasn't a reliable source. As he put it "he got no brains". It was only when Master Splinter came out, that they stopped. Leo had filled him in about the conversation we just had with Mikey. After Splinter meditated on the situation for awhile, he told us we should search for this enemy, but not get consumed with finding an enemy that may not exist. Since Leo is the leader, Splinter told him he had to decide when to call off the search.

It's been over a month now, today is the last day of the search. I can finally go back to my inventions. I've been meaning to upgrade the battle shell, I've been thinking about . . . wait, what is this? Interesting . . . mmmm, Doctor Sanderson. I started to type more viscously. After hours of research I call Leo over.

"Leo come over here."

"What is it Donnie?" Leo asked

"It's this researcher, Doctor Sanderson. Something isn't right about this doctor."

"What do you mean?"

"There have been numerous complaints and charges against her. All were either drop or inclusive. Most of the detail doesn't even go into public record because she's found 'innocent'. Charges consist of animal treatment and the IRS. Worst case I've seen was a puppy." I started to read directly from the report.

"**A black puppy was found in central park on January 4, 2009. It was taken in by a young couple and their daughter. "Our daughter wanted the puppy so much, but our apartment doesn't aloud pets, so we took it to the humane society" stated . A check up is required for all animals that are brought in. Upon the check up, the dog's blood seems to be carrying unknown substances. When the puppy was shaved, imitated signs of abuse could be seen and puncture wounds from needles. Sadly the puppy was put to rest. Further investigation showed that the puppy belong to the animal research center, own by Doctor Sanderson. She is best known for her research on **_**Death's Kiss**_**. **

"Those 'substances' that were found aren't even supposed to be available to researches' like her."

I could fell Leo leaning over me; he's probably reading what I just read. I gave a small shutter for what I had to tell his next.

"The most disturbing case involves _Human_ crudity. The _good_ doctor was charged with murdering, and there was a witness.

"_Was?"_

"His apartment was brined down, along with him. He didn't go into any detail about whom or how she killed. The witness just stated that 'She is a monster. I'll probably be dead before I could testify. There are others like me, but too afraid to speak. Unlike them, I don't have families.'"

"What about the fire?"

"The arsons department started that the fire started from across the hall." I turn to Leo. "Leo it looks like it was an accident, but I smell a rat." Ya I used the 'rat' example. "What's worst is that that most of her activities go unnotice. She probably has done a lot more than the media has recorded."

Leo was disturbed by this. As he shifted his weight back and forth. Both of us were thinking the same thing, that witness was murdered. Even if she wasn't working with Bishop, she needs to be stop before others ended up in graves.

"So . . . when do we leave?"

"Tonight. Donnie get the schematics of the building. Then-"

"Leo! Can I come? PLEASE!"

Oh, I forgot, Mikey was in the living room, he could probably hear everything that Leo and I were saying. He hasn't been out of the lair for a week now. Mikey going to become relentless about tagging along, especially since it involves a puppy. My little brother loves animals; he saved an orange tabby cat last Christmas. It's been part of the family since. The reason he can't come is he still getting over a cold. Only yesterday was he able to get out of bed. He tried to practice with us, but he can't last a minute without getting too dizzy.

"Mikey you know you can't come, so don't ask. And your puppy eyes aren't going to work."

"Leo." his focus was back on me now. "She owns two buildings. Which one do you want to go for?"

"The one that she's in the most"

That night we headed towards the main research center that was located downtown. The building was simple and small compare to other research center. The building was light peach and had four stories with tinted windows except on the first floor. The doctor's name's was display in the center. We hid on the roof nearest to the building We sat there letting my spy bot to do the work. This research center was more public and open 24/7 to the workers. We waited for hours, but nothing was showing up on my screen that looked promising.

"Maybe its in the other building"

"Oh no! Donnie doncha tell me that we wasted a whole night. I coulda been with Casey busting some PD's right about now.

"Raph"

"What fearless"

Oh great, I wish Mikey was here now.

"Ok lets head back" Leo and Raph turned

"Wait! I need to get my robot"

"What! Donnie, just leave the stupid thing behind, you could make some more."

"Ok Don, we'll wait-"

"It's ok Leo, you and Raph head back to the lair, I'll meet with you shortly"

"Don-"

"Leo there is nothing here. I'm a ninja, give me some credit."

"Fine, if you're not back in 30 minutes, I'm coming back."

They left. I don't know how long I waited, but finally my bot came out. It was about to reach the point when someone accidentally kick towards a shadowy side of the building.

Oh great just my luck, now I would have to get out of my hiding place to retrieve it. Its almost been 30 minutes, I should probably wait till Leo gets back so he doesn't have a heart attack. I look around the surroundings. Nothing here, the parking lot is empty.

I rush out of my hiding place to pick up my bot. Wow, its a lot more darker than I realize. As I started to look for my bot, butterflies started to form in my stomach. Something isn't right here and I don't think it has to do with how dark it is here.

**Whack!** Something metal hits my head. My head is pounding with pain as I hit the floor. Before I lost consciousness, I could barely make out a man walking towards me. He seem to be a lawyer of some sort or someone with a high status with that suit of his. He has a crow bar in his right hand. . . Oh, shell, why didn't I wait for Leo.


	5. Interrogation

**Interrogation**

Morning came quickly, but to the Leonardo it felt like years. Leo sat in the lotus position, meditating on the pervious events. His breaths were unusually fast, his whole body was tense, and an usual clam face had only confusion. Leo shoulders fell as he signed, he couldn't meditate. He opened his eyes and turned towards his right, a smile crept on his face. On the couch was the sleeping form of Raphal. He slept on his shell with one arm on his stomach and the other hanging off the couch.

_Ha, I told you would fall asleep, she's not going to disappear on us, we're going to find Donnie. I know you too well Raph . . . its not your fault, its mine that Donnie is missing._

Leo turned toward the tv on the other side, a small growl escape from him. In front of the tv was the girl sitting in a chair, she was still unconscious from the fall. Leo and April tied her legs and her arms with rope, and used two of April's kitchen cloths to cover her mouth and eyes.

He had lost track on all the time his family was put in this type of position. Leo closed his eyes titled his head down. When he came back for Don, he wasn't there. All he found was his brother's crushed shell cell and spy bot crushed. He brooded his search and found Donnie's bo staff a few ft away from the building's delivery area.

_This is all mine fault, I should have been there. I failed as a leader and a brother. If only I didn't leave Donny all alone, If only I made Donny leave, if only I left the Lair sooner. If only. . . _

He took a deep breath, opened his eyes, and turned to the girl once more. Right now all he wanted was for her to wake up, so they could find his missing brother. She had to know, she was the owner and from what Donnie found out about her, she would probably test on him (not something he wanted to think about). However, something was wrong. Every time Leo looked at her, something in the back of mind told him that she wasn't the one. This cause confusion within him, she had to be the one. Leo hated not knowing.

Leo shook his head to free him of those thoughts. He turned to face Raph, debating whether or not to wake him up. It was 7am; usually they would have been up two hours ago practicing their nintius. Leo was about to stand up, when all of a sudden, he snaps his head towards his left.

_Did she just move?_

Cynthia's fingers stated to twitch, a small moan escape from her as head started to move back and forth. Still feeling the effects of the fall, she wasn't aware she was tied to a chair yet.

_Ouch, boy does my head hurt. Man did I have the strangest dream . . . did I fall asleep in my chair?_

"Raph! Wake up! She's starting to move" said a calm voice with urgency.

_Raph? Oh great! Who did Sal bring over this time? I thought we agreed no more unexpected guys in the dorm. Oh, I am so gonna give her a piece of my mind! Oh I'm so tired, well lets see what ugly guy she brought in this time. Man! I don't wanna get up._

She opened her eyes, but all she saw was blue. Cynthia kept opening and closing her eyes, in hopes that whatever was covering them would magical disappear. Her breathing became faster and faster as she soon realized she couldn't move her arms or legs. She wanted to scream. Her head turned toward the direction of the voice as it spoke again.

"Raph, go wake up April, tell her the Doctor is waking up."

"Ya, ok!" another voice replay. This one sounded rougher.

_Oh crap, there's two guys, who can they be? Are they the turtle people I saw last night? Wait no! Nononononono. That was a dream, Cynthia. What do they want from me?_

She tense up as the sound of footsteps came closer to her. She made a loud frighten muffle noise when a cold yet smooth skin lightly touched her face, than the washcloth from her mouth fell.

"Where is Donny, Doctor?" the once calm voice now was replace by anger

_Donny? Isn't that what that turtle guy asked me about in my dream? This has to be a dream!_

But no matter how much she tried convinced herself that this was a dream, the painful truth starting to set in. What happened last night may not have been a dream after all_. _The mysterious voice kept asking again and again, but the Cynthia didn't answer his questions. Answering would mean, acknowledging what happen yesterday was true, and she wasn't about to accept that.

It didn't take long for Raph to wake up April. When they got to the living room, Raph stood by Leo and April sat on the couch with her laptop; ready to search any new information that may come their way. They were all ready to get back Donatello.

Leo, however, was still plagued by the same doubts he had earlier, and with each question he ask, the doubts kept growing.

"Where is Donny? Where is h-"

"Yo Leo" Raph cut in, "just give me five minutes with her, she'll talk"

"Not yet. Listen, Doctor I'm going to ask you one more time, than my brother will take over. Trust me, he not going to be gentle . . . Where is Donny?"

Again she didn't reply. Raph snared and clenched his fists. _That's it_ he though _this questing is getting us no where! Leo too soft on her, I'll get her to answered one way or another._ He stomped his feet as he moved towards the girl. A fearful cried came from the girl as Raph's hands grabbed her shoulders tightly. While grabbing her shoulders, he asked the same question as Leo

Leo was surprised by his brother's reaction; this wasn't the right way to find their answers.

"Raph wait! ST-," before Leo could finish his sentence, a yell stopped him.

"I DON'T KNOW! I'm not a doctor," Cynthia scream in reply, "I don't know what you're talking about; I don't even know where or how I got here!"

Shock by her answer, Raph let go of her and step back a bit. Leo, on the other hand had butterflies in his stomach, he didn't like her answer. At that moment, he knew they had the wrong girl.

"Doc-, I mean," Leo addressed the young women, "miss, what do you mean by not knowing 'how or where'?"

"I-I'm not sure how I ended up in this city, or "where" here is. I was walking to a bus station, I turned around and the next thing I know I'm in an alley way"

"Do you know anyone by the name of Doctor Sanderson," Leo asked more calmly.

She shook her head "no."

"What's your name?"

"Why should I tell you? Aren't you the ones who tied me up to this chair!" "Fair enough. Look, I'm about to take off your blind fold. Please don't scream," said Leo.

Leo gestured to Raph to step aside as he walked towards Cynthia, and removed the cloth.

Although Cynthia was glad to have the blindfold off, she was afraid to see her captives. After a few seconds past, she opened. She was surprise to see what was in front of her: two humanoid turtles and a girl. Standing a few feet away with his arms cross, was one of the humanoid turtles. His skin was literary green. He had a brown belt, knee and elbow pads, and he had a blue mask. The other turtle was sitting on the side of the couch. He was a darker shade of green, had the same type of brown padding, but a different color mask; red. She didn't look at him for long, because he was twirling one of his sais in his right hand. He look like he wanted to throw one at her and she didn't want to give him a reason to. Lastly there was a girl, who was sitting on the couch a laptop. She had red hair a purple shirt on and brown pants with many pockets. Cynthia was glad to see another human, but confused to see her with those turtles guys. She didn't look scared at all.

_Why, couldn't this be a dream, God please don't let them eat me!_

"Hey," April, cut the silence, "why don't the two of you get drinks or something?"

"What? Why?" Raph said. He was surprise that April wanted a drink at a time like this

"Come on Raph lets go," Leo understood what April wanted, some alone time with this girl. She might be more willingly to open up to her instead of them. Leo might be out of sight, but that doesn't mean he wasn't lisenting in on the conversation.

"Hello, my name is April O'Neil. What's yours?" April was hoping the young women would respond, but all she got was silence for the past 15 minutes. _Well I might as well keep talking to break the ice_. April when on to tell her the about her job and what she did, when Cynthia interupted with a question.

"Where am I?"

_Good she said something._ "You're in New York City," April responed. "And just to let you know, New York City isn't run by aliens," she joked. There were some crazy people who actually believed that and tried to bomb the city one time, in hopes of 'saving' mankind.

"This can't be happening . . . this has to be a dream," Cynthia said; eyes moving back and forth. Trying to process the information that was given to her.

"Well it is strainge to see walking talking turtles."

"That's not what I meant. I mean I'm shock to see them too, but . . . I don't know how I'm here. What I mean is I was in Washington just yesterday. I don't know how I got here."

April look confused by her statement. From there Cynthia explain her story. How she got off work and somehow got herself in New York.

"So . . . you turn around and somehow teleported in an alleway?" _Well_ she thought _since becoming friends with the turtles, it isn't the crazy thing i've heard. She's been more talkative maybe she'll final answer my question._

"Well I will see what I can find in the missing people alerts Washington, _someone probably reproted her already_. By the way, what's your name?"

"My name? Well . . . it's Cynthia Sol."


	6. The Plan

Hello, hope everyone is enjoying the read. I would appreciate reviews on the story, like any mistakes, if you fell I haven't capture the characters right, plots holes, or anything you guys can think of. Thanks :)

The TMNT do not belong to me, I am just writing a story because I am a fan of the show. I am by no means making any money off of this store.

* * *

**The Plan**

After the conversation between the April and Cynthia ended, Leo and Raph left her apartment through the kitchen window. Leo had a lot on his mind. Apparently the young women was named Cynthia Sol and had no connections to Doctor Sanderson. He hated their luck, just when he thought they were close to finding his brother, his only lead turns out to be a dead end. There were times where he wonder if there was a being that loved to mess with him and his brothers lives.

"Raph, did you call Casey?"

"Ya, he said he'll meet us at the lair. Leo," Raph looked at his brother, "what are we gonna do with dat chick, she can't stay at April's place, I don' trust 'er."

"For now she stays with April," Leo responded. Raph wasn't happy about this and before he could argue, Leo spoke, "we don't know anything about her besides her name, she can still pose a threat."

"Rrrrr . . .a threat!" Raph said aloud. "she slip on a frickin beer bottle, what can she do? I said trust Leo, I mean come on, she looks too much like the doctor."

The rest of the way home was silent between the two, with Raph making silent comments here and there and leaving Leo with only his thoughts. _What are we going to do with her? Whether she is to be trusted or not, can we just let her go? Sure no one is going to believe her, but those who do will tried to us her to hurt my family. Even she can be in danger for just knowing us. And why does she look so much like the doctor. Is it really all just coincidence? Not with our luck._

After the long silent walk, the brothers finally reached the lair they, were by greeted by there father.

"My sons, how wa-"

"Raph! Ya knucklehead." Casey shouted and proceed to tackle Raph. Splinter and Leo stood back as the two friends started to wrestle each other.

"Umm. . . you guys," Leo annoyingly said, "when you guys are done playing around meet me in the living room for the rescue plan.

The two boys immediately got off the ground and apologized to Leo. Leo wasn't too annoyed by it, he knew that Casey got Raph to wrestle with him because fighting was the best outlet for Raph when he was very stress.

The meeting took place in the living room so Mikey could know what was going on. Even though Leo didn't want him to be there, he was afraid that his younger brother would hurt himself by trying to listen in on their meeting. Mikey told Leo several times that he may be sick, but he wasn't made of glass. Mikey along with the rest of the family notice how Leo started to become a bit over protective and paranoid after Donnie went messing. They all hoped that after Donnie was found Leo would relax and return to his old self.

"As you all know we already check the downtown research building, the other building is in the outscores of town. Under public record it clams to be a two story warehouse own by Dr. Sanderson to store and conduce more dangerous disease. Hardly anyone goes there because of that fact. Thanks to April we have the schematics to that one."

Leonardo began to explain the plain. The second building had a lot more security than the other building, the only blind spot was the sewer connections, once in they would split. Leo would take the bottom, Casey the middle and Raph the top of the building. Whoever finds Donny first, the remaining people would head to Donnys's location. Leo reminded both Casey and Raph to make sure their shell cell was functional.

"Uh, Leo," Casey said "isn't April apart o' da plan?"

"No Casey." Leo said as he looked away from Casey. "We have enough people for this plan," he took a glance at Casey and notice Casey's hand was hiding something. "Casey, what's that in your hand . . . is that your phone?" Worry wash over Leo, he had a bad feeling that the phone was on and had a very good idea who was on the other side of it.

". . . April?"

"LEO! I can't believe you, Donny's is family to me too and if you think I will sit idly by your wrong."

"April I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. It just that I-"

"Leo I forgive you, but you gotta stop blaming yourself and treating me like a delicate flower. I will tail you guys if I have to."

After the 30 minute rant by April (with side comments by Raph and an occasional "busted" by Mikey) Leo added April into the plan. As she pointed out, Leo may have the schematics to the building, but he would need someone to watch out for guards and to disarm any security. So it was decided that April would drive and stay in the turtle TRUCK and use the computers inside to keep taps of the others.

"Any questions?" Leo ask.

"Ya, why am I not part of the plan?" Mikey asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Because," Leo said as he pinned his nose, "as Master Splinter and I told you, you are too sick"

"But-," before he could finish his sentence, Mikey had a coughing fit.

"That's exactly my point," Leo paused for a second, "actually Mikey, there is a way to help us out."


	7. Jail Bird

Wow two new chapters in one day! Yay**  
**

Just want readers to know that I don't know when chapter 7 is going to come 5 and 6 came out pretty quickly because there were already written, they just need some finishing touch ups. :) Would be very thankful for reviews.

TMNT doesn't belong to me, just the OCs

* * *

**Jail Bird**

**One Day Early**

Why does it always have to be magic crystals or mad scientists.

Once Donatello awoke from the black out he found himself in a steal metal cage, along with other caged animals, both big and small. To add insult to injury, his caged was lined with newspapers and two bowls label "water" and "food". To say Donatello was upset would have been an understatement.

Since the days he has been there, people have been in and out of the lab and animals that have been taken

were never seen again. About two times a day, lab coats have taken samples of Donatello's blood. He would protest, but the lab coats would act as if Donatello wasn't even speaking english.

_How is it that my bothers and I are always finding ourselves in these situations? Granted that we are four walking talking humanoid turtle, but still. _Donatello let out a frustrated sign, _how could I let someone sneak attack me. He wasn't even a foot ninja, he was a business man. I will never heard the end of it if Mickey finds out about this. _

Its been three days and going on four since he was locked in the steal cage. Since he had no way to contact his brothers or anything in that matter; he would spend most of his time in meditation (I_'m turning more into Leo with each passing day_). Donny turned his head towards the left where his bo and keys to his freedom are. _I can see the keys, but I can't reach them. Its like they put them there to taunt me about my predicament._

Donny close his eyes and was about to think of ways he could escape when the door open_._

"Hello all you filthy animals," a man said. The tall man looked to be in his late thirties, had sand brown hair and blue eyes. He had a lab coat like everyone else, but his posture shown he was an authority figure. That said man was followed by a familiar, timid women, with black hair and brown eyes.

The timid woman's name was Alicia and she was the one that always drew his blood. Donny could tell by her eyes that she felt sorry for him, by every time he tried to talk to her, she would stiffen and turn away.

"Well. Well. So the rumors are true, there is a freaky mutant in our mist. So you got a name or should I just call you 'freak?'"

"? ? ?" Donny just stared at the guy, no one has ever attempt to say anything, let alone ask what his name is. He was in too much shock to reply to the guy.

"Freak it is then"

"Wait. My name is Donatello." The man look back at Donny with an amused smirk on his face. "Why are you so curious about my name, let alone talking to me?"

"Well, if you must know, it was Dr. Sanderson, the owner and boss of this lovely establishment," his arm swept around the room, "who gave out the rule that one one talk to the "animal." She was afraid that someone might fell sorry for you and or help you free because you talk." He gave another smirk to Donny. "Now don't get any ideas here, I don't fell sorry for and I can care less what can happens to you. I just like breaking any rules that Dr. Sanderson gives us."

Donny glared at the man, _so the only reason he is talking to me is to upset the Doctor. I don't not like the idea of __being used as a tool, but, this might be my only chance to get some information from these people._

"You forgot to mention who you are and what this 'lovely establishment is'."

"Oh! So Sorry for my bad manners," the mystery man reply with sarcasm, "I am Jeff, the number one assistant to the good Doctor. Almost like the second in command. And our 'main' objective is researching medicine, or that is what we tell the press. Alright Alicia, do your thing so we can get the hell out of here."

Donny just stared at the man, _So I was right, there is something more to this research facility. This Jeff person sure loves the sound of his voice . . . Since he has talked to me, maybe I can get Alicia too. _

As Alicia started to draw Donny's blood, he called her name in a small whisper "Alicia." She was shock, the turtle not only talked to her, but knew her named. He called out to her again asking for help, but like the first time ignored him. She had to ignore him, who knows what the doctor would do to her if she talked to him.

"Alicia, please help me." Donny looked at her, her eyes were looking at the floor. He knew she was the only person who could help her. Still looking at her he added, "I need to get back to my brothers."

"You have a family?" Her eyes finally meeting with Donny's. He reply with a nod of his head. "I don't know what are ho-"

"HEY, Alicia!" Shouted Jeff. "Get the damned blood and lets go."

The conversation ended there and once she finish collecting the blood, Jeff left with a huff, thinking Alicia was right behind him. Before Alicia left she 'accidentally' bumped into Donny's bo, where it fell within a reach of Donny. Before she left she gave Donny a warning.

"Don't leave tonight, something is going on and the security has doubled. Also there's a terrible storm headed our way. Sorry this is all I can do."

Donny look at her with with appreciation and mouth 'thank you' to her as she left. He reach for his bo and used it to take the keys from the wall. He place the keys in his belt, _at least they didn't take my belt. Now, _he look at his bo with sad eyes_, I can't hid you on my person or someone might get suspicious__about the missing keys. _He toss his bo out of reach and started thinking of ways to escape his prison with the keys now in his position.


End file.
